Lux/SkinsFaitsDivers
Officiels= Lux OriginalSkin.jpg| Lux SorcièreSkinCh.jpg| |19-Oct-2010}} Lux Voleuse de Sorts.jpg| |19-Oct-2010}} Lux CommandoSkin.jpg| |17-Jun-2011}} Lux ImpérialeSkin.jpg| |29-Nov-2011}} Lux delaLégiond'AcierSkin.jpg| |01-Fév-2013}} Lux GardiennedesÉtoilesSkin.jpg| |18-Mai-2015}} Elementalist_Lux.jpg| |29-Novembre-2016}} |-| Splashs Chinois= Lux OriginalSkinCh.jpg| Skin Classique Lux_Voleuse_de_sort0.jpg|Lux Voleuse de sort |-| Vieux Splashs= Lux_Original.jpg |Skin Classique Lux_Sorcière.jpg|Lux Sorcière Lux_Voleuse_de_sort.jpg|Lux Voleuse de sort Faits Divers * a été conçue par Shurelia. * est un prénom féminin d'origine latine. ** Le signe astrologique qui est associé à ce prénom est le Taureau. ** Le prénom Lux vient du latin lux, lumière. * La conception de , le nom original de son ultime, sa blague, et ses skins s'inspirent fortement de , la magicienne ordinaire, de . ** La blague de Lux au sujet d'être une mage ordinaire correspond à Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom), où Marisa dit « Moi ? Non, je suis juste une magicienne ordinaire » quand elle fut accusé d'être une magicien de la lumière. ** Le penchant de Lux pour recopier les sorts est similaire à la tendance de Marisa de voler les attaques d'autres personnages. * (Final Spark en anglais) l'ultime de Lux était initialement nommé Finales Funkeln. Finales Funkeln signifie Étincelle Finale en allemand (Final Sparlke en anglais). ** Cette compétence avait été rebaptisée Lumière Infinie (Infinite Light en anglais) dans le patch V1.0.0.144. Suite à la demande de la communauté, la compétence a de nouveau été renommée Éclat Final (Final Spark en anglais) dans la mise à jour V1.0.0.145. ** L'ancien et le nom actuel sont une référence à la forme évoluée de la Spell Card de Marisa Kirisame appelée Final Spark (évolution du Master Spark). ** Cette compétence a également une proche ressemblance avec Final Flash, une capacité utilisée par dans . Ils commencent tous les deux cette capacité en chargeant avec leurs bras pointant sur le côté, et finissent avec les bras vers l'avant. Les noms et les formes des capacités sont également similaires. Dialogue * Une des citations de mouvement de Lux « J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accrocs » est une référence a la phrase favorite du Colonel Hannibal Smith dans . * La provocation de Lux « Au nom de Demacia, je vous punirai ! », est une référence à une célèbre phrase dite par . * La blague de Lux sur le double arc-en-ciel et la plaisanterie suivante sont une référence à une vidéo YouTube bien connue où un homme réagit de manière fortement excessive à la vue d'un double arc-en-ciel. Vous pouvez visionner cette vidéo ici. * La phrase « Chut... Je charge mon laser » est une référence au Shoop Da Whoop. * Dans le client polonais, la blague de Lux "Light? I carry it in myself" est une référence à une chanson polonaise "Light, you carry it in yourself" et est chantée dans la même mélodie. Skins * L'illustration de ce skin ressemble à Marisa Kirisame de Touhou Project, lorsque Marisa est représentée dans sa robe bleu marine et chevauchant un balai (ou une vigne) dans les versions anterieures. * La position de Lux devant une pleine lune est probablement une référence à Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night), le premier jeu de la série à avoir clairement représenté Marisa sur un balai, où l'histoire a tourné autour de la récupération de la pleine lune qui avait été volée. * Depuis Touhou 7,5 (Immaterial and Missing Power), est le premier jeu sorti de la série comportant la Spell Card de "Final Spark".' * La tenue de Lux ressemble fortement à l'uniforme des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons d'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. * Ce skin est une autre référence à Marisa Kirisame, qui vole aussi des sorts. * L'apparence du skin est aussi une référence directe à Rylai Crestfal de . Rylai était initialement, elle aussi, voleuse de sorts. * Ce skin est peut-être une référence à la Garde Impériale de la série . * Le thème Commando est partagé entre quelques membres de Demacia, notamment , , et * L'illustration est probablement un hommage à l'univers de Star Wars, ressemblant beaucoup à l'amiral Dodonna de l'Ancienne République. * Ce skin est souvent comparé M. Bison, de , qui a une apparence assez similaire. * Sur le côté gauche de l'arrière-plan de l'illustration, on peut voir un four similaire à ceux de la Emberworks, un donjon du jeu . * partage le même thème de skin avec * Ce skin est une référence de 3 animes connus bien distincts. pour l'apparence, et pour les pouvoirs et les effets spéciaux des sorts. * partage aussi ce même thême avec , , et . Relations avec d'autres champions * Lux est la petite sœur de . * Selon la nouvelle page web League of Legends, Lux est répertoriée comme la rivale de . * Lyte, un des commerçants de l'Abîme Hurlant, laisse entendre que a une relation secrète avec Lux. ** Un Robot de laboratoire Zaun avait apparemment volé une image du couple et l'a rendue publique. ** Lux et Ezreal sont répertoriés comme amis sur le nouveau site de League of Legends. Références Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Lux cs:Lux/Galerie de:Lux/Skins & Trivia en:Lux/Skins es:Lux/SkinsTrivia pl:Lux/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Lux/SkinsTrivia sk:Lux/SkinsTrivia